


Camping

by BuildingCastles



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Camping, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuildingCastles/pseuds/BuildingCastles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To celebrate their graduation, Chloe wants to go camping with Beca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You survived just fine last time!”

“Yeah, but I didn’t like it!”

“You don’t like anything!”

They were sitting in the kitchen of the Bella House. Chloe had made a pasta, which she and Beca was devouring now. Whit a mouth full of pasta, Beca responded: “That’s not fair, there are plenty of things I like, this food for example, mmm…”

 Chloe rolled her eyes, this girl was driving her cray in so many ways.

“Camping just isn’t one of them.”

“Oh yeah? I remember you having a blast of time at the campfire,”

“That was like 2 hours, I don’t think it makes up for those other 46 hours I hated.”

“Oh come on! I know you want to spend time with me”, blushing, she quickly added: “or at least with my food.”

“Hmm the last thing is definitely true.”

“So it’s camping or it’s nothing.”

“I’ll be perfectly fine on my own, you can go though.”

“Becs…”

Chloe was not planning on giving up that easily, but neither was Beca: “No seriously Chloe, why do I have to be the one to accompany you? There are like nine other Bella’s you could ask to go with.”

“But none of them is my best friend…”

“Oh I always thought that was Aubrey”,

Chloe ignored both the comment and the accompanied wink: “We have to celebrate our graduation Beca, you can’t do that by staying home!”

“Just imagine how much fun we would have staying home, the whole place to the two of us, I’m seeing tons of opportunities Chlo.”

“You’re so boring, you know that?”

Beca wanted to defend herself but she’d just stuffed a giant amount of food in her mouth, so Chloe could rant on a little more: “We need to do something special! I’ve waited long enough to graduate from Barden, now it has to be an exceptional week to measure up against all those years.”

“What if I promised to be cheerful and not to make any sarcastic remark? Sounds exceptional to me.”

“Not sure whether I’d still like you that way”, responded Chloe with a broad grin on her face. “No, you’re just not allowed to stay home this week –,”

“But Lily can? Last time I checked, her plan was to spend the week with her parents, I think that’s way more pathetic than staying at our beautiful Bella House.”

“You’re not seriously saying I should go camping with Lily? Just the two of us?!” Chloe couldn’t believe she was even arguing about this.

“She’s a good listener, and you’re a phenomenal talker, seems the perfect match to me.”

“Come on Becs, just come with me, we will have so much fun!”

“Nope, we won’t.”

“Let’s make a deal.”

Beca sighed, “Unless you’re offering me a load of money I don’t know how you’re going to make me leave this house.”

Chloe was getting desperate, she’d so many great ideas for this trip! And she’d really been looking forward to it from the moment she came up with the plan four months ago. Only, she had thought Beca would be won over by now. She was still convinced that was about to happen, she hadn’t played all her cards yet. “Look, if you still claim to hate it after one night, we’ll drive straight back to Barden. Just give me 24 hours to prove you’re wrong.”

“Nope, not interested.”

“Come on… Please?” she blinked hopefully at Beca with her bright blue eyes, knowing it always troubled Beca to deny her requests when she looked that way. “To make up for ignoring the Bellas half of the year?”

Another deep sigh from Beca, Chloe had known this one would cut deep, and she almost blamed herself of playing the guilty-for-abandoning-us-card: “Okay fine, you win!”

“Yes!!” She leaned over the table and pressed a kiss on Beca’s cheek. Which caused a blush on the little woman’s face.

“But I want to have Wi-Fi access!”

“Seriously? We’re going camping!”

“I know! I’m already regretting it…”

 

“Who said anything about camping?” Fat Amy walked in the room, heading straight for the apple pie Chloe had made earlier that day.

“We are, Beca and I are going to have the best time ever!” Chloe shouted.

“Oh, can I join?”

Chloe glanced over at Beca, confused, before addressing Amy: “Ehm well, didn’t you and Bumper have plans for the weekend?”

“We did, but he got sick. So, girls what are you saying, ready for a Fat Amy Improvement?”

Chloe’s response came with the fakest smile ever: “How could we say no to that?”

“Awesome! I’ll start packing right away!” and she was gone again, up to her room.

They heard her bounce and stumble and for a while they just listened and ate, until Beca broke the silence: “Now you’re wishing you’d agreed to the Lily-plan, right?”

“Don’t say that, it will be fun having her around”, but Chloe didn’t mean a word of it.

“So then I guess I’m no longer needed?”

Chloe panicked for a second, until she saw Beca was smirking: “Don’t stress out, weirdo, I wouldn’t let anyone involuntarily spend 3 minutes alone with Fat Amy. Let alone a whole week.”

And when Chloe gratefully looked up, Beca added: “Let alone you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Wake up, girls!” Chloe opened the curtains of Beca’s and Amy’s room, it was time to go camping!

“N -no, no”, yelled Amy, milling her arms trying to push away the sun, “too much light, aaarh!”

At the other side of the room, Beca just groaned and turned toward the wall, ready to continue sleeping.

As Amy gave up her fight against the sunlight, she stumbled out of her bed, heading to the bathroom.

Leaving Chloe alone with a sleeping Beca.

Chloe quietly took a few steps toward Beca’s bed. Asleep, she always looked so cute and innocent. Her mask of badass-ery and eyeliner had been wiped away, and all Chloe could think of right now was how much she wanted to crawl in bed next to her. She stood there for a while, watching how Beca’s perfect body moved at the rhythm of her breathing. She wondered whether Beca - “do not invade my personal space” - Mitchell would be mad at her if she actually did sneak into her bed to cuddle her.

Instead though, she pressed a soft kiss on Beca’s forehead, “Time to wake up, sleepy head.”

“Hmmpff”

Beca obviously wasn’t showing any intention to leave the bed.

Since this clearly wasn’t working, Chloe felt like she had to change her strategy. So she sat down by the head of her bed and started singing:

 

> _“Feeling my way through the darkness_
> 
> _Guided by a beating heart”_

Beca finally opened her eyes and turned her head to face Chloe. A warm fuzzy feeling went through Chloe’s stomach as she continued:

 

> _“I can't tell where the journey will end_
> 
> _But I know where to start”_

Chloe needed to pause, singing here by Beca’s bed felt like the most intimate thing she’d ever done. And it almost became too much to handle, but Beca nodded endearingly, encouraging her to go on:

 

> _“They tell me I'm too young to understand_
> 
> _They say I'm caught up in a dream_
> 
> _Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_
> 
> _Well that's fine by me”_

As Beca lifted her body, she sang along:

 

> _“So wake me up when it's all over_
> 
> _When I'm wiser and I'm older_
> 
> _All this time I was finding myself, and I_
> 
> _Didn't knowI was lost”_

Overwhelmed once again by how good their voices blended and by how incredibly sexy Beca was – even with bed hair and sleepy eyes – Chloe coughed to cover up her blushingly red cheeks.

“Come on, time to get out of your bed!”

“Only if you make breakfast.”

“Deal.”

* * *

 

Their drive passed by without any problems. Only, Fat Amy had banned Beca to the backseat. Not that Beca herself had complained about it, thankfully she’d put on her headphones and even before they’d left Barden, she had fallen asleep. Chloe on the other hand, had to talk to Fat Amy for a full four hours, which was pretty exhausting, even for her. Meanwhile, she found her gaze constantly sliding off to the rear-view mirror to glance at the pretty girl who lay down at her backseat, until she’d almost caused an accident and decided to concentrate more on the route.

* * *

 

“Let’s go out for a walk.”

Both Beca and Amy sighed, “But we are already outside, isn’t that enough?” said Beca.

Chloe subtlety gestured toward Fat Amy, leaning in to whisper “We could be freed from her.”

Beca seemed to be considering this possibility, meanwhile Amy hadn’t noticed anything, being way too busy going on about all the things they could do if they stayed at the camping site. When she started ranting about the spa facilities, Beca suddenly said:

“I’ll come with you, Chlo.”

Causing surprised looks of both her friends.

“I mean, it’s not like I can actually do something useful here...”

Chloe was bouncing out of joy, “Woohoow! Let’s go!”

She grabbed the backpack she’d filled with snacks and wine, and started walking toward the hills, Beca quickly following in her trail. Leaving a confused Amy behind,

“And me, girls?”

Neither of them felt the urge to react, instead they sheepishly smiled at each other.

“I’ll guess I’ll just go the spa on my own then? You know I –,”

“Can’t she never shut up?” groaned Beca, “I’m glad you dragged me out of there.”

Chloe reached for her hand and squeezed it, “You’re welcome.”

They walked like that for a while. Enjoying the landscape, the silence and each other’s company. Chloe felt like she was the luckiest girl in the whole world.

“Chloe, can we please pause?” Beca asked when they reached the foot of a rather steady hill after a few hours.

“I don’t think I’ve ever walked this much in my entire life.”

Chloe smiled, she was actually surprised Beca hadn’t given up earlier, “Okay babe, but first let’s get up this hill.”

She let go of Beca’s hand and easily started climbing toward the top. When she looked down, she saw Beca struggling and getting all wind up because she obviously couldn’t do it on her own. She was just such a cutie pie! Chloe went a bit back down and stretched her hand for Beca’s.

“I don’t –“

“Oh yes, you do need my help miss Mitchell.”

Grumbling, Beca grabbed her hand and Chloe pulled her up, “There you go.”

Beca plumped down, looking exhausted. Chloe reached for the water she’d brought with, when she handed it over to her, Beca thankfully drank half of the bottle.

“Thanks Chlo, and this view dude, it was totally worth it.”

Chloe smiled, astonished, it happened not every day Beca admitted she was wrong.

“Here, sit down,” Beca padded on the place next to her. When Chloe did, she immediately felt Beca’s arm around her waist. A shiver went to her whole body.

“I’m so happy you convinced me to go camping”, Beca whispered.

“Even with Fat Amy around?” winked Chloe.

“Well, let’s not be too positive.”

Chloe couldn’t help but smile again as she laid her head on Beca’s shoulder.

They talked for a while, ate the sandwiches Chloe had brought, drank some wine and joked about Fat Amy.

* * *

 

The sun was starting to set, spreading a red glow over the valley. They probably should go back before the darkness completely would set in.

“Beca?”

Their noses almost touched when Beca turned her head, eyes glistening in the dawn.

“Yeah?” she responded dreamingly, staring deep into Chloe’s eyes.

Chloe swallowed, words got lost when she looked down at Beca’s incredibly beautiful face. Suddenly she’d totally forgotten what she’d wanted to say and her mind was preoccupied with one thought only: how would it be to kiss Beca Mitchell?

As if she’d abruptly realized their closeness, Beca shyly took her hand off her waist, though Chloe gently caught it, putting it back where it had been before. Resulting in a nervous giggle from both of them as Beca’s face turned red. She didn’t pull away though, which encouraged Chloe to move her hands toward Beca’s hair, where fingers intertwined with her curls, causing Beca to gasp. Chloe’s body was almost trembling because of the tension and as Beca tightened her grip around her waist, she had to fully concentrate not to squirm.

Despite her own desire, Chloe heard herself whisper: “We… we really should get back.”

As if woken from a daydream, they both quickly let go of each other, creating an awkward silence as they stood up to gather their belongings.

But Chloe knew it wasn’t half as awkward as it would’ve been had she not interrupted them.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“I never should have come along”, Beca mocked, “I feel like I can never walk again, I mean look at my feet!”

“Yeah you better keep those atrocities away from me”, Amy said while shifting closer to the bonfire, away from Beca, “I told you to stay here and go to the spa with me. Look at my feet: soft and cute like newborn piglets.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, though she had to agree: Beca’s feet did look pretty bad. They were swollen and she had a big blister at both of her heels. “Come here Beca, I’ll give you a foot massage to ease the pain.”

“Gross!” Amy screamed, but Beca’s eyes lit up: “Oh please Chloe, that would be awesome!”

The redhead sat down closer beside Beca and gently took her left foot between her hands, a shudder rushing through her spine. When had touching Beca Mitchell become so challenging? As their eyes met, Chloe hastily turned off her gaze, thankful that the darkness of the night was covering her reddening cheeks.

“So girls, what’s tomorrow’s plan?” Amy asked.

Beca, still grumpy, answered: “I don’t care, as long as it doesn’t involve any physical activity.”

While softly massaging Beca’s foot, Chloe leaned closer and whispered: “I bet there are physical activities you like…”

Now it was Beca’s turn to blush. And the girl quickly shook her head, though apparently unable to withhold a quite moan.

“What are you guys conniving over there?”

Covered with innocent smirks, they both turned their attention back to Amy, “Just figuring out what we could do at the camping”, Beca said, “since they have no Wi-Fi…”

“Auch, Chloe!” Beca tried to pull her foot back, “You shouldn’t squeeze so hard!”

“And you shouldn’t criticize everything about this place!” not that Chloe really minded, but the look of utter irritation Beca was sending her way now, that’s what she really loved.

“Anyway,” Chloe said, “there is a lake nearby, I thought we could drive up there and –,”

“Lay down in the sun all day, I’m in!” Amy said.

Beca just shrugged, which was a more positive reaction than she’d shown to any of Chloe’s plans lately.

“Great, so that’s settled then!” Chloe chirped, “Let’s sing some campfire songs!”

While she and Amy started singing, Beca slipped out with the excuse of an urgent phone call and didn’t return.

* * *

 

“Time to wake up! It’s gonna be a beautiful day!”

Beca lifted her head, “Why –,” she yawned, “do we have to get up this early if it’s only to lay down at another place?”

“You are so much fun to have around on a vacation!”

“Hmmpf”, Amy too looked like she thought it was way too early, “what’s up with the two of you, that you’re already in a verbal fight even before the day has started?”

“Ask her, she woke us up in the middle of my sweet dream!”

Chloe chuckled, “What exactly were you dreaming about Miss Mitchell?”

Beca groaned and crawled deeper in her sleeping-bag.

“No, no, no Beca, this is not the plan.”

“You know what, it’s a vacation, maybe your plans should be more flexible, Chlo.”

She was starting to answer, but then Beca looked at her with her cute sleepy blue eyes, “Give me 30 more minutes, please?” and she hesitantly gave in, “I’ll search a bakery and fetch us a fancy breakfast then.”

“Mmm, you know Chloe, you might just be the best.”

It was their luck Amy had fallen asleep again, or she surely would’ve interrupted their moment.

 

An hour later Chloe returned with the promised breakfast, to see Fat Amy was outside the tent, packing her bags in a hurry.

“Ehm, Amy what’s up?”

“Ah Chloe, Bumper just called, apparently his sickness is getting worse and he’s in need of a nurse, if you know what I mean”, she said with a big wink.

“Ugh, I’d rather not.”

Amy laughed, “My poor little man.”

“And Beca is still asleep?”

“What do you think?”

Chloe smiled and went inside the tent, it was really freaking hot in there, she wondered how anyone could sleep so long in this oven. Not that the heat seemed to bother Beca, she looked so cute and vulnerable Chloe considered letting her sleep a little longer. But then she remembered the good news Amy just told her and how badly she wanted to share it.

“Beca?”

“Hmm?”

Chloe knelt down at her head, “Your breakfast delivery has arrived.”

Beca opened her eyes and smiled at her, “Sounds like a reason to get up.”

“And I’ve an even better reason: Amy is leaving.”

Now the smile on Beca’s face broadened, “Oh did Bumper’s sickness get worse?”

Amy looked up questioningly, “How do you know?”

“Who do you think I called last night?”

“Beca! You didn’t!”

They both started laughing, “Oh my God, what kind of friends are we? And what did you tell him?”

“I just said Amy was missing him so badly and I promised him some Treble gossip.”

Chloe shook her head, “You know Beca, you might just be the worst.”

With that she left the tent: “Breakfast in ten minutes Mitchell!”


	4. Chapter 4

After two hours of being at the lake, which consisted largely of Beca catching up sleep and Chloe reading _Pride and Prejudice_ with her legs dangling in the water while constantly checking Beca’s bikini body, Beca sat up and turned to her friend: “You know Chloe,”

“Huh?” she asked while putting down her book.

“I would really love to enjoy this kind of thing. The camping I mean, the long walks, the laying down at the lakeside… But I just don’t seem to get the appeal.”

“But just look around, it’s so beautiful out here!”

“I can see that, and I sure love the view, certainly when I’m looking at you”, she added with a wink, “but you know I can look at this lake for a minute and then I’ve seen it.”

“Don’t you like being here together?” Chloe tried.

“It’s nothing against you Chlo, as I said, ugh this sounds so dumb but I would LOVE to enjoy these kind of things, it’s just all so… boring?”

“How can you say that?!” and to stress her disbelief, Chloe splashed some water in Beca’s face.

“Aaaah Chloeeeee!”

She just sat there laughing as Beca made an attempt at a counter attack, which naturally was completely off target. Within seconds though, they were running after each other through the lake, laughing and screaming.

“Well, do you consider that boring?” Chloe asked as they stood panting – and in Beca’s case coughing – in the lake.

“Nah debatable.”

Chloe stepped closer up to a point where their naked skin was almost touching, “I accept your apologies.”

“I am not taking back my words!”

“You are so stubborn!”               

“Well that should not come as a surprise.”

Beca started to walk back to the shore, but Chloe grabbed her hand, “It does not, I just hoped you would be less stubborn about other, more important things.”

“Like what?”

Chloe didn’t answer but instead hold Beca’s gaze, trying not to drawn in those beautiful grey-blue eyes. Although she started the blush, Beca didn’t tear away her eyes either. Chloe let go of her hand and stroke through Beca’s hair, resulting in a soft gasp of the brunette. Her heart pounding at an unbelievable speed, Chloe closed her eyes and let her lips find Beca’s. As she kissed her best friend, Beca pulled her closer and an immense feeling of relief went through her body. This didn’t feel awkward at all. Somehow it felt like the most natural thing she’d ever done.

“This,” Chloe said when their lips finally parted, “this is what I was talking about.”

“I…”

“Yes, you have been way too stubborn to admit that you wanted to kiss me.”

“Oh I want to do so much more”, Beca’s cheeks quickly turned red again as she shook her head, “I should definitely not have –,”

Chloe burst out in laughter, “Believe me, me too.”

Beca snickered and let her hand slide down over Chloe’s back, “In my own defense: you weren’t that clear either.”

“Seriously Beca? I bought you a Valentine gift!”

“You said that was only because I hate that day so much!”

“I rescheduled all my courses so we would be home at the same time!”

“You did what?!”

“I’ve offered you so many times to switch to my room…”

“But I thought you just wanted to save me from Amy’s snoring!”

“I’ve –,”

“Okay, okay, I get it, I am clearly the most oblivious person ever.”

Chloe smiled and kissed her again.

“Wait, you are not going to contradict me?” Beca asked startled.

“Why would I? For once, I completely agree with you.”

“Ugh quit smiling already and just kiss me Baele.”

“I thought you wanted to do and I quote ‘so much more’?”

Beca rolled her eyes and kissed Chloe. “But yes, yet another advantage for home versus a public lake.”

“I am starting to see your point”, Chloe said while glancing over at the kids who were playing a couple meters away.

“So does this mean we can leave?”

Chloe threw in one of her broadest smiles, “Of course”, kissed her for a long sensational time and finished her sentence: “not.”

“And to think I am the stubborn one…”


End file.
